Cambiando De Opinión
by Colgados-como-en-las-peliculas
Summary: Syaoran siempre pensó que la magia era una cosa de hombres. Pero nunca pensó que se tendría que enfrentar a una joven maga que le hará cambiar de opinión.
1. ¡No puede ser ella!

**¡Hola gente! Este es mi primer fic y intentaré que quede lo mejor posible.**

**Antes de empezar, deberían saber que aquí Sakura ya tiene las cartas, pero no conoce ni a Eriol ni a Syaoran. **

**Summary: Syaoran siempre pensó que la magia era una cosa de hombres. Pero nunca pensó que se tendría que enfrentar a una joven maga que le hará cambiar de opinión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambiando de opinión<strong>

**Capítulo 1: ¡No puede ser ella!**

* * *

><p>El sabio maestro los conducía hacia la sala de reuniones. Los siete jóvenes le seguían sin rechistar y sin preguntar nada. Cuando llegaron al centro de la sala, el maestro se paró en seco.<p>

-Poneos ahí. - ordenó, con voz autoritaria.

Los siete chicos se colocaron en el exacto lugar que el maestro les había dicho.

-Bien, como todos sabéis, estáis aquí para entrenar para el día de mañana. La comunidad mágica ha sufrido muchas bajas y los magos del mañana tienen que estar preparados para protegerla. - todos asintieron. - Ahora quiero que os presentéis uno a uno, para que os conozcáis mejor.

El primero dio un paso al frente.

-Soy Eriol Hiiraguizawa y soy de Londres, Inglaterra. Tengo 20 años. Encantado.

El chico era alto, de facciones maduras. El cabello negro con algunos reflejos azulados caía cuidadamente sobre la cara del joven, y era recogido atrás en una coleta baja. Los ojos azules oscuros eran cubiertos por unas gafas de montura plateada.

Eriol retrocedió y el chico que estaba a su lado se posicionó un paso adelante.

-Soy Carlos Hernández, vengo de Madrid, España. Tengo 18 años. Mucho gusto.

Éste era alto y más fornido que Eriol. Era el más joven de todos, pues su cara más aniñada lo revelaba. Su cabello castaño muy claro caía por su frente en un corte a lo tazón, pero revuelto. Sus ojos eran de un color pardo felino.

Entonces dio un paso atrás y el siguiente ocupó su lugar.

-Soy Albert Müller. Soy de Bremen, Alemania. Tengo 19. Encantado de estar aquí.

Albert tenía el cabello rubio y rizado. Los ojos azules le brillaban mientras sonreía al presentarse. Era muy alto, quizás alcanzaba el 1, 95. Era fornido, pero no tanto como Carlos.

Cuando acabó, retrocedió, dando paso al siguiente.

-Soy Ricardo Silva, de Rio de Janeiro, en Brasil. Tengo 20 años. Mucho gusto.

Este chico era fornido, más incluso que Carlos, pero algo más bajito. El pelo negro corto llacía sobre el inicio de la frente del joven. Sus ojos negros eran muy potentes; su piel, de una tonalidad olivácea uniforme.

Dio un paso atrás para darle paso al siguiente.

-Yo soy Syaoran Li. Vengo de Hong Kong, China. Tengo 19. Un honor.

El último chico era alto y musculoso, de facciones angulosas y masculinas. Los cabellos castaños chocolate estaban desordenados, parecía que luchaban unos contra otros. Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad ámbar extraña, pero muy llamativa.

Retrocedió, cruzándose de brazos levemente, esperando que la estúpida - a sus ojos - presentación se acabara de una Santa vez.

El siguiente ocupó su lugar, en un paso que dejaba ver todo su carisma.

-Soy Alessandro De Luca, de Venecia, Italia y tengo 19 años. Un placer.

Éste chico era todo carisma: sonrisa _Profident, _cabello castaño caoba, ojos grises... Una mezcla extraña llena de la gracia típica de los italianos.

Dio el mismo paso hacia atrás, sonriendo levemente. El último mago adelantó un paso.

-Yo soy Diègue Brun, francés, de Orléans. Tengo 20 años. - hizo una leve reverencia al acabar, antes de girarse para volver a su sitio.

-Bien, ahora sólo queda encontrar al Señor de las Cartas.

* * *

><p>-¡Adiós, chicas! - se despidió Sakura de sus amigas, Tomoyo Daidoji, Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki y Naoko Yanaguiizawa.<p>

-¡Adiós, Sakura! - le contestaron todas a la vez.

Sakura Kinomoto había salido del Bachillerato y ahora se dirigía a su casa, pensando en el muy estúpido examen de filosofía que tendría mañana.

_Ugh, filosofía..._

Siguió andando, cartera del Seijo en mano, hacia su humilde morada. Caminaba distraídamente por las callejuelas de Tomoeda. El pelo castaño claro largo y ondulado se agitaba con el viento; los ojos verdes esmeralda observaban sin prestar mucha atención lo que le rodeaba.

Iba tan en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que chocó con una valla de esas que se usan para anunciar obras.

_Bien, ¿y ahora que más? Lo único que me falta es que empiece a llover._

Por desgracia, el camino que siempre tomaba estaba cortado y tendría que tomar un atajo.

Paso el famoso Parque Pingüino, observando sonriente a los niños que acababan de salir del colegio y ahora jugaban entre ellos en los columpios.

Esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica. No hacia tanto tiempo desde que jugaba allí con sus amigas.

De pronto, fue tironeada hacia un rincón.

-Hola bonita, ¿no quieres pasar un buen rato con nosotros? - le dijo un hombre, muy alto y fuerte.

-Te lo pasarás muy bien. - dijo otro, poniendo una sonrisa cínica.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! - gritó Sakura, con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

Sakura negó y forcejeó, en vano, para soltarse. La levantaron y la empujaron contra una pared. Ella se resistió, y cuando uno de los hombres le puso una mano en el cuello, mordió.

Gracias a las clases de judo y autodefensa – que su hermano le había obligado a cursar – tumbó a los hombres a base de patadas y de puñetazos.

Cuando había comprobado que estaban inconscientes, se apoyó en la pared, y resbaló por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. No pudo evitar que le cayeran por las mejillas algunas lágrimas de los nervios.

Pero tampoco pudo evitar la sorpresa cuando una mano tocó su hombro, ni cuando vio a siete chicos y un hombre algo más mayor acercarse a ella.

* * *

><p>Habían viajado ese mismo día hacia Tomoeda, el pueblo que marcó el oráculo como lugar de residencia del Señor de las Cartas.<p>

Buscaban por las calles algún tipo de presencia mágica, pero no encontraron ninguna. Estuvieron a milímetros de rendirse. De repente, se sintió una presencia muy fuerte.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! - se oyó a una voz femenina gritar.

Corrieron hacia el lugar del que provenía el grito – a riesgo de perder al Señor de las Cartas - y justo cuando se iban a abalanzar sobre los tipos que intentaban violar a la chica, el combate se tornó algo injusto. Injusto... para los dos tipos.

La joven se movía con mucha rapidez, y, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, dejó inconscientes a los dos gorilas. Si sus mandíbulas no hubieran estado pegadas a su cráneo, probablemente hubieran tocado el suelo.

Ella se sentó – no sin antes haberle dado un par de _pataditas _más a la pareja de canallas - , acomodó la cabeza sobre las rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

Carlos no pudo evitar acercarse a consolarla, y le puso una mano en su hombro. Ella abrió los ojos, un poco desconcertada ante tal acto.

La presencia se hizo muy fuerte y el maestro sonrió. _Con que esta chica es el tan famoso Señor de las Cartas._

Syaoran y Eriol, que también se habían dado cuenta, exclamaron:

-¡No puede ser _ella_!

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fic (que por cierto, se me ocurrió después de despertar de un sueño). Gracias por leerlo y que sepan que apreciaría mucho - mucho mucho – que me dejaran reviews, con todo lo que se les ocurra. Como pueden ver, a Sakura no le gusta la filosofía... Algo mío tenía que tener la niña, ¿no? Respeto a quien le guste, pero yo me quedo con las lenguas y esas cosas, que se me dan mejor xD.  
><strong>

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Identidades poco creíbles

**¡Hola gente!**

**En el capítulo anterior se me olvidó poner el **_**disclaimer, **_**aunque creo que no es necesario decir que CCS no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Identidades poco creíbles.<strong>

* * *

><p>No, definitivamente aquello no era cierto. No <em>podía <em>ser cierto. Aquella chica no era el _Señor _de las Cartas, quizás sólo era una pequeña confusión, se dijo Syaoran.

Las chicas no servían para esas cosas – por mucho que hubiera derrotado a dos tipos el triple de grandes que ella – eran gritonas, mentirosas y extorsionadoras. Syaoran lo sabía. Y bien que lo sabía. En su casa él era el pequeño de cuatro hermanas. Insoportables e insufribles, se pasaban el día gritando _kawaii, _cantando y molestándolo a él. Le llegó a la mente la imagen suya vestido con una faldita y todo maquillado. Negó con la cabeza alejando ese _muy horrible y traumático _recuerdo.

-Gran _Señora _de las cartas, encantado de conocerla. - la voz de su maestro lo sacó de cuanta cavilación había en su cabeza.

Sakura puso cara de sorpresa y, acto seguido, la cambió por una de horror. Horror puro y duro. ¿_Cómo demonios este tío sabe éso de mí? Creo que voy a desmayarme: primero me intentan violar y después un tío que no conozco descubre que soy Cardcaptor... Oh Dios...  
><em>

_-_¿C-cómo s-sa...?

-Que como lo sé, ¿no? - le preguntó él, sonrisa triunfante en la cara. - _éso _te delata. - le dijo, atrayendo con sus poderes la llave de estrella que colgaba del cuello de Sakura.

-No puede ser. ¡Es imposible! - estalló Syaoran - ¡Es imposible que esta niña tenga casi la misma cantidad de poder que yo! ¡Es inconcebible! - gritó.

Sakura arqueó una ceja. ¿_Cómo que imposible? ¿De que va este tío? ¿Ahora va a montar una escenita de celos?_

Los otros, incapaces de decir nada, permanecieron callados, hasta que Alessandro habló:

-¿No se supone que era un _Señor? - _preguntó – No creo que ella sea un _señor, – _alzó una ceja y sonrió, mirando descaradamente a Sakura – a no ser que...

Sakura rió de buena gana. -No, no soy _travesti_, si eso es lo que insinúas.

Alessandro y los demás chicos rieron con ella, menos uno.

-_Yo sigo sin poder creérmelo, seguro que ni siquiera sabe algo más que japonés. ¡No se merece ese entrenamiento! - _dijo Syaoran en chino, para que sólo el maestro entendiera.

Sakura rió. Desde siempre le habían gustado los idiomas y sabía varios: chino, español, alemán, francés, inglés, italiano, portugués... Le encantaban las lenguas y la literatura, incluso estaba pensando en dedicarse a ser intérprete... Y por supuesto, lo había entendido todo.

Syaoran alzó una ceja. -¿Y tú ahora de que te ríes?- preguntó, malhumorado.

Sakura soltó una risa sarcástica. -Eres tan patético y cavernícola que no podrías entenderlo, así que no te molestes.

Syaoran iba a responderle algunas cosas bastante feas, cuando el maestro interrumpió:

-Basta. - dijo en tono cortante – Ahora lo que vamos a hacer es intentar convencer a los padres de... - continuó, esperando a que la chica le dijera su nombre.

-Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. - dijo ella.

-A los padres de Sakura de que la dejen ir, que es todo por su seguridad. - señaló a Sakura – Tú, lo que tienes que hacer es empezar a empacar todo lo que vayas a necesitar.

* * *

><p>Después de un viaje muy tenso y una difícil conversación con el padre y el hermano de Sakura, llegaron al templo perdido en las montañas.<p>

Y digo difícil por Touya, no por Fujitaka. Su padre – la otra mitad de Clow – lo aceptó y entendió a la primera, pero no así Touya. Éste se puso como una furia argumentando que : _¿Qué hacía su hermana en un sitio tan apartado de él, sola y con siete chicos alrededor? _

Sakura bufó ante el recuerdo, intentando alejarlo. Se concentró en la visión del templo, antiguo y majestuoso, alzándose sobre la montaña, y rodeada de prados, llenos de flores.

-¡Sakurita!_ ¿_Has visto que grande? - gritó Kero, su guardián. Había tenido que llevarse a uno de sus guardianes y como Yukito...digo, Yue, ya tenía cosas que hacer, decidió llevarse a Kero. Además, sería todo un peligro dejarlo solo en casa.

Entraron al templo, con todas sus maletas y con Kero en el hombro. Se quedó observando el interior, tan elegante como el templo lo era por fuera.

Una mano en su hombro le despertó de su trance pensativo:

-Una flor para otra flor. - dijo Eriol, poniéndole una flor de las del prado en el cabello.

_-Thank you, sir.- _le contestó ella, sonriéndole y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-_You're welcome, darling. -_ le respondió él.

Sakura había conocido a los que serían sus compañeros en el viaje. Sabía sus nombres y nacionalidades, y ellos sabían las suyas. Claro que no se acercó al tío ese tan _borde _que se había atrevido a subestimarla. Casi había podido masticar la tensión cada vez que sus miradas se encontraron. Ahora que lo pensaba, él no estaba tan mal. Es decir, era apuesto, sí, pero no como si alguna vez fuera a reconocérselo.

-Hoy tendrán un día libre, sólo por ser el primero, así que disfrutadlo. - dijo el maestro, mientras se retiraba a su habitación. - Ah, sí. - se giró y paró, en medio de su caminata. - Las habitaciones tienen vuestros nombres en la puerta. Todas son iguales, así que no creo que haya disputas por eso. - acabó el discurso y se fue.

Sakura se encaminó por un pasillo, mirándolo todo minuciosamente. Pasó una serie de puertas, hasta que encontró una con su nombre escrito. Era la última habitación, pegada a la pared.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de si. La habitación era bastante sencilla y de un color amarillo muy suave. No habían demasiadas cosas, sólo las imprescindibles: un ropero, una cama, una mesita de noche, un escritorio... Además, también había una televisión y un _router, _de esos que dan conexión a Internet. La habitación tenía un gran ventanal, que conectaba con un balcón pequeño, con una silla de madera para sentarse.

_¡Bien, así podré usar mi portátil! _

Sakura salió al balcón y respiró el aire limpio de las montañas.

_Creo que necesito un descanso. Demasiadas emociones para tan pocos días._

* * *

><p>Todos los chicos estaban en la habitación de Syaoran, charlando.<p>

-¿Pero lo habéis visto? ¡Menuda paliza les ha pegado! - exclamó Ricardo.

-Já, sí, y después se ha puesto a llorar. - se mofó Syaoran.

-No olvides que han intentado violarla, Syaoran. - le recordó Carlos.

Syaoran gruñó. Esa chica se había metido con él. Se había metido con su orgullo. Y ahora estaba _dolido. _Bueno, quizás no tanto, pero si que su ego estaba algo resentido después de aquéllo.

-Pero no me vais a negar que es muy guapa. - dijo Albert.

-Tiene razón, se ve _très bien. - _comentó Dieguè.

-Da igual. Es una víbora. - dijo Syaoran, rencoroso. La verdad es que era bastante bonita, pero _nunca_ se lo iba a reconocer.

-Oh, vamos Syaoran, ni siquiera la conoces. Además, tú te portaste como un crío con ella. Estaba en todo su derecho de devolvértela. - le contestó Eriol, riendo al ver que el otro se picaba.

-¡Y bien que lo hizo! - respondió Alessandro. Todos rieron, menos Syaoran, frunció el ceño.

_Definitivamente esa niña me las va a pagar muy caras. - _se juró Syaoran.

Sí, sí, sí.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Antes de nada quería darles muchisísimas gracias a todos por los reviews. ¡Nunca pensé que tendría tantos y tan pronto! Creo que estaba tan contenta que llevé una sonrisa de idiota todo el santo día en la cara xD.**

**Ahora, sobre la historia. **

**Las cosas entre Sakura y Syaoran se están poniendo tensas. **

**No es como si Sakura vaya a ser tan deslenguada siempre, solo cuando la situación lo requiera. Estamos en el siglo XXI chicas, y tenemos que hacer valer nuestros derechos.**

**Daany-chan, creo que se cumplió tu predicción, porque a Eriol no parece molestarle mucho, pero ya has visto como se ha puesto Syaoran.**

**Pero eso cambiará, no te preocupes, en cuanto Sakura le demuestre a los muchachitos lo que vale un peine.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Intentos de venganza

**¡Hola gente! Aquí estamos en una nueva entrega de mi fic.**

**Las veces que vean a Sakura o a Carlos hablar en cursiva, es porque están hablando español – se supone que hablan japonés –.**

**En este capítulo hay un flashback. No he marcado el principio y el fin, pero es sólo el trozo que está en cursiva.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece, les pertenece a las CLAMP y el fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Summary: ****Syaoran siempre pensó que la magia era una cosa de hombres. Pero nunca pensó que se tendría que enfrentar a una joven maga que le hará cambiar de opinión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Intentos de venganza<strong>

* * *

><p>Era su primer día de entrenamiento.<p>

Sakura – por una vez en su vida – se había levantado pronto y, muerta de hambre, se puso a preparar el desayuno.

Abrió la nevera, observando todavía con los ojos medio dormidos el interior de ésta, repleto de alimentos. Avistó varias cosas: leche, zumo de naranja y de uva, chocolate, fresas...

_Fresas..._

Ahí lo decidió. Se haría tortitas de fresa.

Sakura había tenido que hacer la comida en su casa desde muy pequeña, y las tortitas eran su especialidad.

Cogió los ingredientes y comenzó a preparárselas.

-¡Buenos días! - le saludó Carlos.

-Buenos días. - le respondió ella.

-¿Qué estas preparando? - preguntó él, mientras miraba que hacía ella - ¡Oh, son tortitas! ¡Me encantan! - exclamó él.

-¿En serio? ¡A mí también! ¿Quieres unas?

-Gracias. - él se dirigió hacia Sakura, sonriéndole tímidamente. - Te ayudaría, Sakura, pero no tengo ni idea de cocina. - hizo una mueca pensativa. - ¡Ya sé! ¡Te ayudaré a poner la mesa!

-_De nada. _

-¿Hablas español? - Sakura asintió con la cabeza. – ¡Es genial!

Carlos salió corriendo a poner sobre la mesa algunos platos y vasos, cuando apareció Syaoran por la cocina, acompañado de Albert.

-Yo las quiero de chocolate. - dijo Syaoran, mirando a Sakura amenazante.

-No sé porqué debería hacértelas. - murmuró Sakura.

-Porqué _yo _lo digo. Eso debería ser motivo suficiente.

-Chicos, chicos... - se metió el rubio por el medio. - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, Albert. Puedo hacerlo _yo sola. _

Al final acabó haciendo el desayuno de todos los chicos, acabando muy cansada. Se sentó a comer cuando sus tortitas ya estaban heladas.

_Ugh... Se han quedado frías..._

_-_¡Sakurita! ¡Estás desayunando y no me llamas! - dijo Kero, que apareció de repente. - ¿Puedo comerme la mitad? _Por fa... - _rogó el guardián.

-Sí, toma. - respondió ella, mientras partía la tortita.

Comió la otra mitad a desgana y le sentó hasta mal el desayuno.

_Y todo es culpa de ese tío._

* * *

><p>El maestro se paseó por delante de los ocho magos.<p>

-Hoy realizaremos unas pruebas físicas para ver lo que podéis aprovechar cada uno de vosotros y lo que tenéis que mejorar.

La sala estaba llena de trastos raros que daban _muy mala espina. _

-La primera prueba va a ser de velocidad. Tendréis que correr hasta allá y volver. Yo lo cronometraré todo.

Los ocho hicieron sus carreras y al final, el que menos tardó en correr toda la pista fue Diègue.

-La siguiente prueba es de equilibrio. Tendréis que aguantaros sobre la barra sólo con las dos manos, sin caeros.

Después de que cada cual intentara sostenerse como podían sobre la barra, el que más aguantó fue Alessandro.

-Ahora tendréis que intentar abrir esas puertas. Sólo haced lo que haríais si estubiera cerrada.

Muchos intentaron tirarla abajo, pero Eriol sólo pasó por el lado, dejando a los demás anonadados.

Ante la mirada recriminatoria de sus compañeros, Eriol se explicó:

-El maestro dijo que hiciéramos lo que haríamos si estubiera cerrada. Si no hay nada que me lo impida, yo pasaría por uno de los lados.

Las pruebas continuaron, y Sakura ganó en flexibilidad, Syaoran en fuerza, Ricardo en resistencia y Albert y Carlos empataron en habilidad.

-El entrenamiento concluye por hoy. Mañana se realizaran unas pruebas mágicas, así que traed a vuestros respectivos guardianes. - dijo el maestro antes de marcharse.

* * *

><p>Sakura se había duchado y vestido, lista para salir. Aunque estaba cansada, no tenía ganas de ver como los chicos jugaban en su <em>Play Station <em>al _Pro Evolution Soccer. _

Iba vestida de una manera muy sencilla: unos tejanos, unas _Converse All Star _negras y todas pintarrageadas y una camiseta verde y ajustada que ponía: _"Cool Story Bro. Tell It Again"._

Cogió de su habitación su _Ipod _y su _Blackberry _de color morado por si la llamaban.

-Kero, no tardaré en venir. Vigila la habitación, ¿si? - le dijo a su guardián.

-¡Sí, Sakurita! Pero luego me darás dulces, ¿vale? - le pidió él, con brillo en sus pequeños ojos.

-De acuerdo... - dijo ella.

Recorría el pasillo de las habitaciones que llevaba al comedor. Pasó por detrás del sofá donde se encontraban los chicos, mortalmente concentrados en el partido que estaban jugando.

_Cualquiera diría que les va la vida en el juego..._

No hubo ningún movimiento por parte de ellos, así que Sakura se encaminó hacia la puerta.

_Perfecto..._

-¿Adónde vas? - preguntó Eriol, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

_¡Mierda!_

-A dar una vuelta. - respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de que nadie le acompañara a dar ese paseo, pues se sentía un poco instrospectiva. Además, tenía ganas de explorar los prados de las laderas de las montañas sobre las cuáles se erguía el templo, que seguramente ofrecían una vista del atardecer preciosa.

-¿No estás cansada? - volvió a preguntar Ricardo.

-Sí. - le contestó ella, simplemente.

-¿Pues entonces porqué vas? - cuestionó Carlos.

-Me apetece. - dijo ella.

-Eres rara. - comentó Alessandro.

-Lo sé – dijo ella, encogiendo los hombros. - Pero vivo feliz.

Sintió que unos ojos ámbar la miraban y los fulminó con los suyos propios. Estaba todavía muy molesta por algo que le había dicho no hace mucho tiempo – si solo fuera por eso... - . La cosa había ido más o menos así...

_Sakura acababa de entrenar cuando sintió a alguien detrás suyo._

_-Parece que Doña Perfecta no ha podido superarme en fuerza... - dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios y un tono burlón en su voz._

_-Parece que Don Ególatra no me ha podido superar en flexibilidad tampoco. - le contestó Sakura, devolviéndole el golpe._

_-¿De qué te sirve la flexibilidad?_

_-¿De qué te sirve la fuerza? _

_-La fuerza te da importancia y poderío. - dijo él, bien orgulloso._

_-No sabía que por tener una masa de músculos desorbitada y un **colgajo **entre las piernas fueras más importante que los demás. - dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros._

_"Maldita mujer"... pensó él._

_Syaoran gruñó despacito, sin poder responderle nada. Ella se retiró triunfante, dejando al chico con el orgullo masculino todavía más herido que antes._

Abrió la puerta y se puso música, para hacer más agradable el paseo.

Alzó la vista al cielo, que empezaba a cambiar de color, pues la puesta de Sol se acercaba. Respiró el aire puro, y pensó:

_Esto es vida...Sin machistas pesados ni preocupaciones..._

Sakura se prometió que le iba a cundir bien la andada, que observaría todo aquello que le rodeaba, en un intento de olvidar que tenía que convivir con un tío insoportable, que seguramente le tocaría hacer la cena y que mañana tendría un entrenamiento que la dejaría baldada.

* * *

><p>Se estaba haciendo tarde. Después de tanto entrenamiento, los chicos comenzaron a tener hambre, y como ninguno sabía nada de cocina, era hora de salir a buscar a Sakura, que todavía no había vuelto.<p>

Buscaron por los prados bajos, pero allí no estaba.

Subieron algo más, a una zona llana llena de hierbas y de flores amarillas. A lo lejos, se veía un borrón que desde tan lejos no se podía apreciar bien.

Decidieron acercarse, para comprobar que era.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron a Sakura estirada en el suelo, con los auriculares puestos y los ojos cerrados, moviendo los labios a ritmo de la canción que escuchaba.

-Sakura. - le llamó Carlos, pero ella no se dió cuenta. - Sakura... ¡Sakura!

-¿Qué? - abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente, quitándose un auricular en el proceso. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Verás, es que se está haciendo tarde y como no volvías, pues... - comentó tímidamente Albert.

-Estabamos preocupados... - continuó Eriol. - Además, teniamos hambre y...

-Habéis decidido salir a buscarme porque no tenéis ni pajolera idea sobre cocinar, ¿no? - cuestionó ella divertida. Todos asintieron tímidos.

Comenzaron a caminar prado abajo tan pronto Sakura se levantó del suelo, recogiendo una pequeña flor amarilla mientras lo hacía.

Syaoran, mientras tanto, iba pensando en como vengarse. Siempre que lo había intentado, ella sacaba algún comentario con el que contraatacar, así que decidió arremeter cuando ella menos se lo esperara.

-¿Lo ves? Siempre cocinas tú porque sólo servís para eso. - dijo él.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero lo ignoró con un suspiro. No tenía ganas de discutir con un tipo machista y con exceso de ego, por lo que se puso su _Ipod _de nuevo y se fue saltando al ritmo de _Accidentaly in Love. _

Syaoran se sorprendió por su reacción. Normalmente le habría respondido algún sarcasmo o algo por el estilo, pero ahora simplemente lo había ignorado. La observó suspirar y alejarse de ellos dando saltitos por el prado.

_Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Hola gente! Como siempre antes de empezar, quiero darles las gracias por los reviews que me mandan. ¡Ojalá hubiera una manera de agradecerles tanto! También quiero decir que lamento haber tardado más con este capítulo que con el otro, pero es que tenía examenes de filosofía y economía. Dios sólo sabe lo mal que lo he pasado...**

**Sobre la historia, podéis ver que Syaoran ya está intentando devolvérsela a Sakura, pero creo que todavía no acaba de dar en el clavo (mejor para él, sabe Dios que le haría Sakura... Bueno YO también sé...xD)**

**No creo que haya nada más que añadir, pero no está de más decir que acepto comentarios de todos los tipos. ¡No se corten!**

**¡Nos leemos! **


	4. De sueños y preocupaciones

**¡Hola gente! Aquí otra entrega de _Cambiando de opinión. _Actualizo tan pronto por una serie de motivos, explicados más abajo.**

**Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece, les pertenece a las CLAMP y el fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Summary: Syaoran siempre pensó que la magia era una cosa de hombres. Pero nunca pensó que se tendría que enfrentar a una joven maga que le hará cambiar de opinión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: De sueños y preocupaciones.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba en la torre de Tokio; Cartas Clow caían a su alrededor cuál lluvia de mayo. Las estrellas brillaban radiantes en el cielo nocturno. La chica no se encontraba sola, sino que Kero, su guardián, la acompañaba. Ella miraba fijamente el edificio que se alzaba delante suyo, y , aunque no había movimiento aparente, Sakura estaba intranquila.<p>

Oyó un siseo lejano y trató de buscar la dirección del que provenía, pero fue incapaz de moverse de su posición estática; el cuerpo no le respondía. El sonido se hizo más fuerte y evidente. La joven maga notó una presencia muy poderosa emanando de algún lugar cercano, una presencia que no conocía y que le ponía el vello de punta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía a un chico pelirrojo, cuyos ojos no pudo reconocer en la oscuridad de la noche, encarándola y poniéndole una espada en el cuello. Sakura intentó revolverse, soltarse, pero no lo consiguió. En aquellos momentos, su cuerpo era un peso muerto.

El joven desconocido se acercó y habló justo en la oreja derecha de Sakura; su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el lóbulo de la misma.

-_Yo sólo cumplo órdenes.- _le dijo.

En ese mismo instante, Sakura despertó. Se levantó con la respiración muy agitada, quedando sentada en la cama. Sudaba _muy_ frío.

Ella temía sus sueños. Les tenía terror. Sus malditos sueños _siempre _se hacían realidad. No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, ni mucho menos. Lo curioso es que el sueño siempre se daba en la torre de Tokio. Y le ponía nerviosa. Le ponía nerviosa porque eran premoniciones, todo lo que soñaba pasaba, antes o después.

-Sakurita, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Kero, al verla tan alterada.

Sakura fingió una sonrisa. - C-claro, Kero.

El guardián no se lo creyó, pero sabía que sería imposible sacarle nada a Sakura sobre lo que le preocupaba, así que voló hacia la almohada de la maga y se acurrucó, para dormir un rato más.

-Si tú lo dices...

Sakura soltó un suspiro de preocupación muy lánguido, para después encoger las rodillas y acomodar la cabeza sobre ellas.

_Oh. Mi. Dios..._

* * *

><p>Syaoran salió de su habitación una vez estuvo vestido y arreglado. Caminó por el pasillo hasta el comedor con la certeza de que Sakura ya estaría allí. Lo sabía porque olía a comida. Sin embargo, no sabría decir que es lo que había preparado la chica.<p>

Y así fue. La chica estaba desayunando, pero no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia en la estancia. Pinchaba distraidamente la comida de su plato, y se la llevaba a la boca sin mucho afán. Cuando se acercó algo más, pudo ver que Sakura tenía la vista fija en algún punto inmóvil del comedor. Nada de eso le parecía normal a Syaoran. Ella estaba muy quieta, muy tensa, cuando normalmente ella siempre estaba en movimiento, haciendo unas cosas o otras.

Se preocupó un poco. Mentira, él no se preocupó. Sólo tenía curiosidad, se dijo.

_Curiosidad puramente científica y objetiva. _

-Kinomoto, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó el joven chino, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

_¿Para qué le preguntas nada idiota? No es como si te importara..._

La chica puso una sonrisa nerviosa, fingida. ¿Tan transparente era que hasta la persona que se había encargado de ser su Némesis notaba su preocupación?

-C-claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Todo aquéllo era sospechoso, pensó Syaoran.

-No sé. ¿Quizás _Doña Perfecta _se ha encontrado algún defecto hoy? - le respondió él. Cualquier momento era bueno con tal de ponerla nerviosa o incordiarla.

Sakura evitó las tremendas ganas de contestarle un par de cosas, más por la permanencia de su sano juicio que por consideración al chico. Buscó algo con lo que cambiar de tema rápido, pasando su mirada muy deprisa por la sala, cuando vio su plato.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo? - le preguntó por fin, intentando sonar lo más fresca posible.

_Definitivamente **eso **no ha sido normal._

* * *

><p>El maestro los había llamado a la sala de entrenamiento. Todos los cachibaches extraños que ayer se encontraban en el interior, habían sido substituidos por otros distintos.<p>

Sakura no podía concentrarse. Todo el asunto de su sueño la tenía preocupada.

-Como ya dije ayer, hoy haremos unas pruebas mágicas, solo para saber a qué nivel estáis cada uno de vosotros. - dijo el maestro mientras paseaba por delante de los ocho. - Quiero que hagáis una pequeña demostración de lo que podéis hacer. Yo os diré más o menos los hechizos que quiero ver.

Primero le tocó a Albert, que hizo algunos hechizos en alemán bastante poderosos con un cetro dorado.

Después iba Eriol. Convocó su cetro, e hizo algunos hechizos muy poderosos, que dejaron muy sorprendida a Sakura.

El turno de Syaoran llegó y él convocó a los Dioses del Fuego y del Trueno, sus hechizos más poderosos. Ante la cara de sorpresa de Sakura, él sólo le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante.

Después de que Carlos, Ricardo, Diègue y Alessandro hicieran sus demostraciones, le tocó a Sakura. Había que decir que todos eran muy poderosos, pero eso no amedrentó a Sakura.

Ella también tenía poder, se dijo.

_Hay muchas Cartas...¿Cuáles uso?_

-Tienes que usar las Cartas con las que te sientas más cómodamente. - le dijo el maestro.

_A veces parece que este tío me lee la mente..._

Sakura sacó a _Windy, Firey, Watery _y _Earthy. _Siempre se había sentido cómoda usando las Cartas de los elementos más importantes, aunque en un principio le costó bastante controlar su poder. Quizás por todo el empeño que había puesto en controlarlas, se sentía más a gusto con ellas.

Acabó la demostración y guardó las Cartas, y a punto de retroceder para darla por acabada, el maestro la paró:

-Esto no es lo único que puedes hacer, ¿verdad? - le preguntó él con una muesca astuta en la cara.

Sakura enarcó una ceja. - Bueno, hay cosas que puedo hacer sin usar las cartas. - meditó un poco antes de continuar. - Y...

-¿Y...? - le instó a continuar el maestro.

-Y... hay veces en que las Cartas responden según mis sentimientos.

Era cierto. Las Cartas muchas veces habían respondido según el ánimo de Sakura. Una vez que estaba muy enfadada, ¡a Touya casi se le quema el pelo!

-¿Podrías hacer una demostración afuera sobre lo que haces sin las cartas?

Sakura asintió y se encaminó hacia la puerta, con el maestro y los siete chicos detrás.

Se paró en seco una vez llegó a una zona alejada del prado. Extendió los brazos a sus costados, para dejarlos en cruz.

Una gran ventada los azotó en cuanto Sakura alzó uno de sus brazos y cerró la mano en un puño.

Después, se agachó para tocar la hierba y hizo crecer una flor roja, distinta a todas las demás flores amarillas del prado.

La flor, brillante y luminosa, ardió cuando Sakura chasqueó los dedos.

Syaoran tragó grueso. Si algún día se pasaba en molestarla ¿ardería como esa flor? Todas las veces que lo había hecho, ella parecía enfadada, pero por el momento, él seguía vivito y coleando.

_Por el momento , _se recordó.

Aunque eso no pararía sus intentos de venganza, se dijo.

_Esa niña no se atrevería a hacerme nada._

-.-

Habían vuelto a la sala de entrenamiento cuando Sakura les había enseñado lo que podía hacer.

-Mañana yo no podré estar, así que un ayudante vendrá a substituirme. - dijo el maestro.

Todos asintieron, pero Sakura tuvo un pequeño presentimiento. Un presentimiento que no le gustó _para nada._

Compungió en rostro en un gesto de preocupación, aunque trató de ocultarlo cuando sintió el escrutinio de la mirada del maestro.

-Sakura, quiero hablar contigo. - le dijo éste a la chica.

Esperaron a que todos se fueran, para poder así hablar en privado.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Si es así y yo puedo arreglarlo, pues... - le comentó.

-No es nada maestro, es sólo que...

Sakura le contó sobre el extraño sueño que tuvo, el misterioso chico pelirrojo y sobre como sus sueños siempre se hacían realidad.

-Qué casualidad. El substituto de mañana también es pelirrojo. - le dijo él. - Aunque te puedo asegurar que no te hará nada.

Sakura no confió del todo en aquéllo. Es decir, confiaba plenamente en su maestro, pero no podía ignorar el estúpido sueño o el estúpido presentimiento que había tenido hacía pocos minutos. Además, se encontraba demasiado confundida como para creer nada.

_Esto no me gusta nada... Es mejor que hable con Kero._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Hola gente! Como siempre, antes quiero dar las gracias por los reviews que me mandáis. Pero en especial a dos personas: Daany-chan y Devi Moon. A la primera, gracias por advertirme de que mi fic se parecía mucho a otro (¡Dios, casi muero de vergüenza cuando me di cuenta de que eran casi iguales!) ¡No sé que haría sin tí! A la segunda, muchísimas gracias por los consejos, que me han venido muy bien para hacer este capítulo. La verdad es que yo tampoco estaba muy contenta con el capítulo 3, nunca acabó de gustarme.**

**Por eso en este capítulo me he esforzado mucho y actualizo más pronto, para recompensarlos.**

**Sobre el fic, podéis ver que a Syaoran le importa Sakura...**

_**Sakura y Syaoran, debajo de un árbol, besándose...xDD**_

**En el próximo capítulo se desvelaran algunas cosas más sobre el sueño rarísimo de Sakura... Y pasarán otras cosas -insert here risa malvada-.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Clases de cocina con substitutos

**¡Hola gente! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi primer fic.**

**Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece, les pertenece a las CLAMP y el fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Summary: Syaoran siempre pensó que la magia era una cosa de hombres. Pero nunca pensó que se tendría que enfrentar a una joven maga que le hará cambiar de opinión.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Clases de cocina con substitutos<strong>

* * *

><p>A Sakura le parecía que todo estaba borroso. Estaba tan nerviosa que saltaba por cualquier cosa que le dijeran, capaz de matar al primero que le llevara la contraria. El estómago tampoco contribuía en la tarea de relajarse, pues un dolor agudo en la boca del mismo le azotaba, dándole la sensación de que iba a echar los higadillos en cualquier momento. El chirrido suave de la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento hizo que Sakura se tensara en su lugar y que un nudo se apoderara de su garganta, impidiéndole hablar.<p>

—Buenos días, alumnos. —dijo una voz, proveniente de la puerta, haciendo que los ocho magos dirigieran sus miradas . — Yo soy Takeo Inokuma, vuestro maestro temporal. Llamadme _sensei_.

El substituto era un chico joven, a lo mucho de veinticinco años. Unas pecas claras abordaban las mejillas; su cabello era pelirrojo y relativamente largo, de manera que algunos de los mechones tapaban ligeramente sus ojos grises._ Pelirrojo..._, pensó Sakura.

El dolor de estómago se hizo presente de nuevo; imágenes —muy concisas, por cierto— de su sueño pasando delante de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, la presencia del _sensei _era poco clara, como si un vidrio deformador la cubriera. Definitivamente, no era la misma que Sakura había sentido en su _pesadilla, _pero tenía la extraña sensación de conocerla de algo.

* * *

><p>El entrenamiento había sido uno de los más cansados de su vida. El maestro le había dicho al tal Takeo que pusiera a los chicos —y chica— a tono, y así lo hizo.<p>

Los llevó a correr, les hizo hacer flexiones, abdominales y todo tipo de ejercicios físicos que supondrían un cansancio monumental para cualquier persona que no hubiera sido entrenada.

—¡Saltad más rápido! ¡Venga! — les gritó el tipo.

Los había puesto a saltar a la comba, y, como los chicos no habían usado una en su vida, eran un poco torpes.

No así Sakura, que, como muchas niñas, llevaba desde pequeña jugando a eso en los recreos.

Saltaba muy deprisa, y haciendo virguerías de todo tipo con la cuerda, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de los chicos.

El substituto les ordenó que pararan y que se colocaran en el centro de la sala, para acabar el entrenamiento.

—Aprendan de Sakura, ella salta muy bien. — dijo el _sensei_.— De verdad que ha sido un placer entrenaros, aunque sólo haya sido un físico.

El_ sensei_ salió y dejó a los chicos dentro, que estaban secándose el sudor como buenamente se podía.

—Guao Sakura, ¡eso ha sido flipante! — saltó Alessandro.

Sakura rió: — Qué quieres que te diga, si llevo desde los cinco años jugando a esto... — Sonrió al recordar muchos momentos con sus amigas saltando... Lo que le trajo recuerdos de muchas caídas. — También hay que decir que he besado muchas veces el suelo por culpa de la comba. — dijo, soltando una leve risita.

—Ni que fuera tan difícil... — Gruñó Syaoran.

—Déjame decirte que _entrar _cuando se está jugando es bastante complicado. — le replicó.

—¿A sí? — le picó él.

Sakura le dió la cuerda a Ricardo y Eriol, y les dijo que la batieran a la vez. La chica entró una vez había pillado el ritmo de la cuerda. Saltaba mientras cantaba muy bajito la típica canción de _Pican, pican los mosquitos. Pican con gran disimulo..._

Syaoran le dijo a Eriol que aumentara la velocidad, y con una seña, se lo comunicó al instante a Ricardo. El pequeño detalle no pasó desapercibido para la castaña, que respondió saltando al ritmo de la comba. Acabó la canción y salió con gran maestría, sin tocar la cuerda ni una sola vez.

—¿Le parece a _Don Ególatra _que podría hacer lo mismo que yo? — le dijo, entrecerrando los ojos, incitándole a intentarlo.

Syaoran asintió con seguridad, aunque no lo tenía tan claro. Él nunca había hecho eso. Sí, había visto a sus hermanas jugar en el jardín de su casa contadas veces, pero eso no te enseña a saltar.

Se metió como pudo, y, a la mínima que se descoordinó un poco, tropezó con la comba y cayó de culo al suelo.

—¿Ves lo que te decía? — se mofó ella, mientras los demás reían.

_En verdad voy a vengarme, como dé lugar._

* * *

><p>Syaoran y los chicos estaban jugando al <em>Call Of Duty <em>antes de cenar. Se morían de hambre, pero Sakura no salía de su habitación y a les daba algo de apuro —sobre todo a Eriol— ir a pedirle que les hiciera la cena, así sin más. El _sensei _estaba también sentado en el sofá, pero leyendo un libro, muy concentrado. Les había dicho que se marcharía mañana por la mañana

Sakura se había duchado y ahora tenía el pelo húmedo. Salía de su habitación con unos _shorts _de chándal naranjas y una camiseta blanca, ambos muy pegados al cuerpo. Iba saltado y canturreando partes de varias canciones.

—_That's when you stu-stu-stutter something profound..._

Los chicos desviaron su atención hacia la chica, que ignoraba completamente sus miradas mientras se dirigía a la cocina a por algo de beber.

De camino a la nevera, cogió un vaso. Abrió la puerta de la misma y el aire frío le golpeó suavemente la cara. Observando minuciosamente las bebidas que había en la nevera, se decidió al final por tomarse un zumo de piña. Con el vaso en la mano, se encaminó hacia la otra punta de la cocina, donde se encontraba en mármol. Se cercioró antes de sentarse de que estaba seco y se sentó, bebiéndose el zumo. Colocó el vaso en la pica cuando se lo había acabado y dispuesta a marcharse a su habitación de nuevo, se encontró con una imagen que le hizo reír: los siete chicos todos haciendo pucheros y mirándola con ojos de corderito degollado.

—Sakura... — empezó Albert.

—Tenemos...— continuó Ricardo.

—Hambre. — finalizó ella, mientras se reía. — ¿Qué queréis cenar?

Después de comentar con ellos y con el _sensei_ cosas que podrían cenar, Sakura decidió hacer sus ya tan famosos espaguetis.

Se lavó las manos y comenzó a sacar todos los útiles que iba a necesitar.

* * *

><p>Los chicos seguían jugando a la <em>Play Station <em>y el _sensei _seguía en la misma posición que antes, leyendo su libro. Dejó de oír el ruido de disparos que llenaba la sala como ruido de fondo. Levantó la cabeza de las páginas y vio a los chicos mirando un punto fijo : Sakura chupando una cuchara llena de salsa de tomate con los ojos cerrados. Pasó la vista por cada uno de ellos y sonrió. Se giró a Syaoran que estaba a su lado y le dijo:

—Piensa rápido. — el chino lo miró con una ceja alzada.

Se levantó de golpe y le preguntó a Sakura:

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella se encogió de hombros y él fue a lavarse las manos.

Syaoran quería pegarse a si mismo por quedarse embobado mirando a Sakura. Se sentía estúpido y celoso.

_No, yo no estoy celoso. No, no, no. Sólo estoy molesto porque ese tío se está pegando al cuerpo a Kinomoto y ella no se da ni cuenta._

Sin poder soportarlo más, se levantó de golpe y se dirigió con paso ligero y decidido a la cocina, ganándose una mirada confundida de sus amigos, menos de Eriol, que lo miraba divertido.

—Celoso...—murmuró el inglés, mientras sonreía.

Tosió para que Sakura le prestara atención mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Dime. —dijo Sakura, sonriendole.

_Es la primera sonrisa sincera que me regala...Y es adorable._

Syaoran se puso muy rojo y quiso pegarse por sus ocurrencias.

—Yo...Bueno...Esto...— Tragó grueso y se armó de valor, intentando no parecer un idiota.— Yo...Quería aprender a cocinar y bueno... pensé que a lo mejor necesitarías ayuda y así también podrías enseñarme un poco...

Sakura rió y asintió mientras le ponía en las manos una lechuga y un cuchillo, para que empezara a cortar. Cuando se había lavado las manos, se apoyó en el mármol de la cocina para cortar —como podía— las verduras. Estaba muy concentrado pero cortaba mal; era la primera vez que lo hacía. Sakura pareció darse cuenta y se colocó detrás de él, cogiéndole las manos, de manera que parecía que lo estaba abrazando. Syaoran dio un saltito de impresión, no esperándose aquéllo. Por un instante, un pequeño instante, anheló algo más de contacto.

—Lo estás haciendo mal— le dijo ella, mientras le giraba las manos.— ¿Ves?, así no te cortas.

Syaoran giró la cabeza y sus narices se rozaron. De repente estaban cerca, _muy_ cerca. Se miraron a los ojos; el ámbar se perdió en el verde. Se sintieron observados, y al girar la cabeza a la vez, se encontraron con Takeo mirándolos con una sonrisa muy extraña en su cara, casi pícara. Los dos adolescentes se separaron de golpe, sonrojados hasta las orejas, separando sus miradas la una de la otra y se pusieron cada uno a cocinar de nuevo.

* * *

><p>—<em>No me puedo creer que le retaras a saltar a la comba, Sakurita. <em>— le dijo su mejor amiga —y prima— Tomoyo.

—¡Ja! Pues créetelo. ¡Deberías de haber visto el culetazo que se ha llevado después!

Sakura había llamado a Tomoyo (como cada noche) para contarle los _sucesos _del día. Le explicó todo lo ocurrido incluso cuando ella y Li estuvieron a punto de...bueno, de besarse.

—_Sakura, creo que ese chico te gusta._—al oír los murmullos de negación del otro lado del teléfono, Tomoyo continuó.— _Si no, ¿por qué no lo apartaste?_

—Tomoyo, ¡pero él y yo nos odiamos!

—_Da igual, Saku. Tú piénsatelo y mañana me cuentas, porque yo me tengo que ir que mamá llega mañana a la mañana y tengo que ir a recogerla a las seis. _

—Adiós, Tomy.

Pensando en lo ocurrido del día, Sakura se quedó amodorrada todavía con las mejillas encendidas.

La misma oscuridad de siempre azotaba el lugar. El mismo escenario de siempre; la Torre de Tokio. El mismo chico con la misma espada en el cuello. La misma pesadez de su cuerpo.

Definitivamente, Sakura estaba soñando.

El chico repetía aquellas palabras que a Sakura le ponían el pelo de punta. El chico separó la espada del cuello de la chica, alzándola. Sakura tragó grueso, intentando moverse a toda costa, separarse, frenarlo... pero no lo conseguía. Con una delicadeza alucinante, el chico le hizo un corte muy suave a Sakura en el brazo, rajando parte de la ropa que la cubría. El dolor parecía muy real, aunque ni siquiera pudo quejarse, tocarse la herida o tapársela, porque el cuerpo no le respondía. La sangre corría lentamente por la piel bronceada de Sakura; el chico sonreía de una manera que le parecía...extrañamente familiar, como si ya hubiera visto antes esa mueca.

Se levantó de golpe, medio dormida, a mirarse el brazo. Tenía el brazo mojado y el pijama manchado...de sangre.

—¡Sakura! !Estás sangrando! — gritó Kero, que también se había despertado, mirándola horrorizado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Hola gente! Muchas gracias por los reviews y los consejos que me mandan. También le doy gracias a la personita que hizo esta historia una de sus favoritas. ¡No hay palabras para expresar lo chuchis, kawaiis y moes que son ustedes! Les pido disculpas por la demora pero es que he tenido una semana llena de exámenes globales. Ugh.  
><strong>

**Seguro que querrán matarme por no dejar que S&S se dieran un besito... pero me gusta hacerlos sufrir...xDD**

**La canción que canta Sakura en inglés es _Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks _de _Panic! At The Disco._**

**La otra de saltar a la comba es una muy popular en los colegios, ¡todo el mundo se la sabe! Casi se podría decir que esa canción marcó mi infancia.**

**_Pican pican los mosquitos, pican con gran disimulo... Unos pican en la cara y otros pican en el...Cuando yo era pequeñito... xDDD_**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
